Slavery
by Meg the Aqua Alchemist
Summary: AU:Inuyasha, a halfdemon slave, belongs to Mr. Higurashi, and is treated good because of his daughter, Kagome. Suddenly, Kagome’s life is forever changed. What is Inuyasha going to do? Full summary inside. Rated K just to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Introductions

Full Summary- AU: Inuyasha, a half-demon slave, belongs to a wealthy man, and is treated a little better than other slaves because of Mr. Higurashi's daughter, Kagome. She made sure Inuyasha wasn't mistreated. Kagome and Inuyasha befriend each other (even though Inuyasha's a little stubborn who could blame him?). Then, suddenly, Kagome's life is forever changed. What is Inuyasha going to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… of course, for some people that is a good thing… Mwahahahahahaha… haha… ha… Ahem…

Yay! This is my 2nd story! I got this idea when we were learning about slavery in U.S. History. cough boring class cough Anyways, on with the story-P

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Slavery**_

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Time to wake up!" Mr. Higurashi yelled into the sensitive dog ears of the hanyou. Inuyasha immediately jumped up refusing to yell at this man. He had just gotten here and refused to let his pride and attitude get him beaten or shot. Even though he is half-demon, he is still half-human.

Inuyasha quickly bowed to his new master and got ready for the day. Inuyasha worked lots of things. He cleaned the house, took care of the garden, took care of the pets, ect. Someone else did the cooking considering Inuyasha was not that great at it. Inuyasha could not read nor right because slaves were not allowed to do so.

As Inuyasha was finished getting ready and was about to leave his small, barn-like house out behind the Higurashi's house, when he saw a figure standing in the doorway. The figure walked closer and Inuyasha looked at her. It was a young woman. She looked a little younger than him. She was medium in height, skinny, and wore a regular blue sleeveless shirt and a matching blue miniskirt. Her long, slender legs put Inuyasha in shock for a few seconds, he snapped out of it.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Inuyasha," he said. He turned away, knowing if a master found a slave _looking _at his daughter, there would be consequences. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and walked over so she wasstanding right beside him. She knew why he wouldn't look at her.

"Don't worry, my father will not hurt you for being nice to me. He promised," she said and smiled. Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Feh. I have to get to work," he said grumpily. Kagome crossed her arms and sighed.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Why was that girl so nice to me?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I am a slave after all.' He sighed and put his shovel down. 'There, the gardens' all done.' Then, he headed towards the barn. He went in and put his shovel down. He turned and jumped back

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Where did you come from?" He asked with a tone in his voice.

"I was fixing up this place." Inuyasha looked around. She had done a good job.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to feel comfortable here."

"So I won't run away?"

"Well, I guess, but I just did it because I felt like it." Kagome smiled and had her eyes closed.

"But I'm not a guest here! You can get in trouble if you're caught here with me. I'm just a lowly hanyou." Kagome looked at him.

"My father understands. He is not as mean as other slave owners. He's not going to hurt you. And, I really don't care if you're a hanyou or not. You're still a living, breathing person," Kagome stated. Inuyasha was just staring at her.

"Feh." 'What's up with this girl? Is she planning something?' He turned around and decided to check out the barn. He didn't get to yesterday, considering he got there late at night and was pretty tired. He had been showed his bedroom, and went straight to sleep.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Kagome asked, seeing his curiosity.

"No, I'm fine," he huffed. Kagome shrugged and went to into her house. He went and looked through the barn. It was pretty big for a place for a slave. All floors and walls are wooden. His bedroom had a single bed. There was also a single wood night stand with a lamp and a matching wooden bureau for belongings.

When you walk into the barn, you were in a little sort of living room. To the left was his bedroom. To the right was the bathroom. Straight ahead was a little kitchen and dining room. There were two chairs and a small round table. There was an overhead cheap looking chandelier. In the kitchen were a little cooker and a counter. Usually, slaves didn't get a nice place like this. 'I might even like it here,' Inuyasha thought as he lay down and closed his eyes on his red worn sofa in the living area.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knocking at the door. Inuyasha opened one eye and said, "Come in." Kagome walked in with a silver platter. Inuyasha smelt something really good. His other eyed opened and he got in a sitting position.

"I brought you some food." Kagome walked to him and put the platter on the crate in front of him. Inuyasha sniffed it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's called ramen, I guess you've never had it before. It's really good." Kagome smiled and watched Inuyasha cautiously pick up his chopsticks and take a bite. His face lit up. It was sooo good! He gobbled down all the ramen in a few seconds. Kagome was astounded. But, he was a hanyou after all. She smiled.

"Did you like it?" she asked. He was still chewing all of the ramen, so he just nodded. "Well, if you need anything at all feel free to knock on the house door." With that, she took the tray and left.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A/N: Well? What do you think? Did you like it? Do you have any ideas? I'm starting on the next chappy! Please review! All you have to do is press that little button on the bottom of the screen…


	2. Sundown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! cries Wow, if I had a dollar for every time an author has said that, well… I'd have a lot of dollars! lol

Oh by the way, "this is speaking" and 'these are for thoughts'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Slavery**_

Chapter 2: Sundown

Inuyasha sighed. He decided to talk to Kagome. He got up and headed for the barn door. He opened the barn door. thump

"Hey!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome had went to knock on the door at the same time Inuyasha opened it causing Kagome to knock on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Whatever, it's ok." Inuyasha said

"So, where were you going?" Kagome questioned.

"Uh… I was… going for a walk," he lied. 'Would it be bad if I had gone to her door?'

"Well, can I come with you?" she asked.

"Sure…" Inuyasha sighed. Kagome smiled.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked on a trail. "I used to have to walk this alone to go to the store or to get into town." Kagome had said along the way. They lived out in the country. Not many houses surrounded them. "I'm so glad it's summer!" Kagome started a conversation. She didn't like silence to much. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "So, how old are you? I just turned 15."

Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm 17."

"Cool. So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I usually never got much spare time, but I like to eat and sleep." He smirked. Kagome smiled.

They walked for a while in silence, until Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome…"

Kagome looked up. "You said my name," She said.

"Uh… yeah, so?" he asked confused.

"Well, you've never said my name before… but anyways, what were you going to say?"

"Well, um…" He paused. "Have you ever had a slave before?" that wasn't his first question.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Uh… just wondering."

"Ok, now I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, did you ever have a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but we got into a fight and she was shipped off somewhere else. I don't care what happens to her anyways." (A/N: See? Nobody cares about Kikyo! evil laugh)

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to." He smiled. Not a cocky smile like he usually had, but a nice smile, a happy smile. Kagome smiled back. "My turn, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? Have a boyfriend? I don't think so," she said smiling. "There is this one boy that I've known all my life, but I would never go with him." She looked at Inuyasha and he looked back. They had been walking for quite a while now. Kagome pulled out a hat and put it on Inuyasha's head.

"Hey? What are you doing?" he asked.

"There's a convenience store up ahead." She said.

"Oh, ok, whatever…" He walked beside Kagome to the store.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They looked around and picked some snacks and she let Inuyasha pick some, even though he didn't know what any of them were, he just they smelt good. Inuyasha put what he picked on the counter like Kagome told him to do. He spotted Kagome on an aisle looking at brightly colored stuff that smelled very strong of sugar. (A/N: Candy! lol) Kagome looked up at smiled at him, picked up a package, and started to walk towards him, but didn't see the water on the floor. She slipped backwards and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the fall, but it never came. She opened her eyes seeing the hanyou's golden orbs inches from hers. She blushed. He blushed as well. He was on her left side with his right arm around her and holding her shoulder. His left arm wrapped around her like his other arm.

The male cashier asked, "You ok, miss?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha hoisted her up to a standing position. They just stared at each other for a minute. "Um… are you going to buy this stuff or what?" the cashier asked.

"Oh, um… yeah," Kagome said. She motioned for Inuyasha to follow her. She went to the cashier and paid. "Thanks, bye." They both turned and walked out the door with Kagome leading the way.

"Here," Inuyasha said as he took the bag that contained their snacks from Kagome. She smiled. They walked back to Kagome's house in silence, still a little embarrassed about what happened at the store.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

When they got back, Kagome opened the door and shouted, "I'm back! I'm going to hang out in the barn!" and she closed the door and walked down the three steps that leads to the back door of her house, back to Inuyasha. She smiled. "Wanna go to the barn and eat?"

He smirked. "Sure." They walked into the barn and sat down on the red couch. Inuyasha opened the bag and opened a random snack. He looked at the orange stick with red powder. He tossed it in his mouth. A few seconds later… "HOT!" Inuyasha jumped up fanning his mouth. Kagome got him a glass of water. He drank it in one gulp. "What was that!" He asked, practically yelling.

"They're hot Cheetos!" Kagome snapped back. "What did you expect?"

"Well, it's not like I can read!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"Whatever," Inuyasha looked out one of the barn's windows to see the sun going down.

Kagome saw the sunset and said, "Wow, it's beautiful huh?"

Inuyasha nodded and responded, "Yeah, it is." Then, something hit him like a physical blow. 'Oh no! It's tonight!' But it was too late. The sun had gone down. "Uh… Kagome, I think it's time you leave. Your father will probably worry!" he said frantically trying to push Kagome out the barn doors.

"Wait a second! What's going on?" Kagome locked her feet in place. She stood up and turned around. (A/N: He was pushing her back, and she was facing towards the door) "Inuyasha?" He was gone. "Where are you? Are you playing a trick on me?" It was getting darker, fast. 'Where's that lamp?' Kagome reached around the wall, looking for a hanging lamp. (A/N: The lamps that hang out from a pole in the wall.) Then, a lamp turned on, but she certainly didn't do it. "In…Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said, standing in the shadows, only his figure showing.

"What are you doing?" She took a step forward. She heard him sigh. He walked out. She gasped. She was staring at a black haired man with violet eyes and two normal ears on the sides of his head, not the top. "You're…you're…"

"Human," he finished for her. "It happens once a month, on the night of the new moon." (A/N: haha, its his 'time of the month' -P)

"Oh, I see…" She said. She walked up to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid." He answered.

"Of what?" She wondered.

"You thinking I was strange or something… I don't know…" He looked away.

"You can tell me anything Inuyasha. We're friends, right?" Friends? He had a friend? She actually liked him?

"R…Really? You're… my friend?" He looked back at her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm just a hanyou…" he said emphasizing the word 'well'

"Well," she said just as cocky. "I don't really care. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" She questioned.

"For caring." He pulled her into a hug. She was shocked, but hugged back. This was so new to her, but… it felt so right.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A/N: Well? You like? I knew I had to make him human sometime! lol. That's why he might have seemed a little OOC. Well, I have some ideas for the next chappy, so I'll write when I can. If you have any suggestions, feel free to put it in a review! (I don't put my email address on so I won't get spam.) But if you REALLY want to email me, just put it in your review I will go to your profile page, get your email address and then you can tell me whatever. Ja ne!


	3. Hostage

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha…

Sorry it's taking me a while to update! I have school & writers block! (Not a good combination…)

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Slavery**_

Chapter 3: Hostage

Kagome sighed. 'What happened last night?' she thought rubbing her eyes, awake from her slumber.

_**Flashback**_

He smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" She questioned.

"For caring." He pulled her into a hug. She was shocked, but hugged back. This was so new to her, but… it felt so right.

_**End of Flashback**_

After that he had told her goodnight and she had gone to bed. Nothing else. Wait, did she _want _something more to happen? No, she couldn't. She knew she could never be with him. She lay in her bed for a while, thinking. A soft knocking came to the door. "Yes?" Kagome asked, sitting up. The door opened. Her dad stood in the doorway.

"Still asleep at this hour?" He asked. Kagome got up and opened her curtains. It looked like late morning or early afternoon. "Breakfast is ready when you are." He closed her door and left. She dressed in an orange plaid mini skirt and an orange shirt. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. It was pretty hot today. She walked out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs, across the living room, and into the dining room. She sat down at one end of the dining table, across from her dad.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi," a maid said as she put her tray in front of her.

"Again, please call me Kagome," she smiled up at the maid. "I have known you for a long time, Sango."

"Yes, my mother served your family way before I did," Sango smiled.

"That's right," Kagome smiled. As Sango turned away and went to her work, Kagome ate her breakfast. After she finished, Kagome stood up and stretched. 'What should I do today?' she thought. She knew Inuyasha would be working for most of the day. Sango took her tray into the kitchen. Kagome's dad stood up as well.

"Kagome, would you mind going into town and getting some things for me?" He asked.

"Sure Dad," she replied. He handed her a list and she turned to leave.

"Kagome?" Her dad started. Kagome stopped and slightly turned her head so she could see her dad. "Please be careful," he smiled.

"Alright Dad," she smiled back and walked out the door. She waked along their gate outside of their house, which was along the fields. She looked at the barn and stopped. Inuyasha was cleaning the horses, but he was missing something. Kagome blushed. He didn't have a shirt on, just shorts. 'He has a nice body…' Kagome shook her head. 'I can't think like that!' She faced ahead and left for town.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kagome looked down at her list. She had everything. She took them up to the counter and put her items down. She then heard a familiar voice, too familiar.

"Hey, Higurashi!" Kagome turned around.

"Oh, hi Hojo," she faked a smile. He had liked her for a while, even though she only thought of him as a friend.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh… sure, but it has to be another time. I'm running some errands for my dad," she said.

"Ok, well, I'll see you around!" He waved and left. Kagome sighed out of relief. He could get annoying. Kagome turned back to the cashier.

"Are you ready miss?" he asked. She nodded. He rang up her items and she paid for them. As he was counting the money, Kagome casually tilted her head to the side and looked outside. She began to turn her head back when something caught her eye. He turned and saw a man with a mask on, headed her way. She had a bad feeling about this guy. His right hand was behind his back. He walked in and pulled a gun out, grabbed Kagome, and pointed it to her head. Kagome screamed, but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Give me all of your money," he said coldly to the cashier, who was obviously afraid. He just nodded and put the money in a bag. He pushed a button under the cabinet that silently called the police. 'I have to stall for as long as I can, without putting this young girl's life at risk,' he thought.

"Would y…you like anything else… sir?" the cashier asked slowly.

"No," the masked man jerked the money away from the cashier and headed for the door with Kagome.

"Wait!" the cashier yelled. "Leave the girl!"

The man stopped for a second, back turned away from the cashier. He laughed evilly "Sorry no can do." He picked the girl up on his shoulder; she was faced towards the front (like when Koga was kidnapping Kagome in the series) and ran out the door and down the road. He was pretty fast. He slowed down when he came up to a big house.

"Ha, that was too easy," he said.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled. She struggled, but couldn't get free of his tight grip.

"Heh, nope. You're my hostage," he smirked evilly.

"Put her down now!" a voice bravely said behind them.

The man turned and looked at the teenaged boy. "What are you gonna do about it?" he snapped.

"Put her down! Don't make me hurt you!" He yelled.

Kagome had been to busy thrashing around to notice the boy. She stopped when she looked up and saw the boy. Her mouth fell open. "Uh… Hojo?"

"Don't worry Kagome! I'll save you!" He said bravely.

'Oh crap, he's definitely going to be killed. He's way too weak…' Kagome thought. (Sorry, not fond of Hojo! )

"Go away, boy before I shoot the girl in front of you," the man put the barrel of the gun to Kagome's head. She didn't move. She was scared.

Then, there was a red blur and the next thing she knew, the man was on the ground, Hojo's eyes were huge, & she was in the arms of non other than Inuyasha. "Inu…yasha,"

"That's me," he said. He looked down at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," she nodded. She looked up. The man had gotten off the ground and was way down the road. Hojo looked at Inuyasha's ears.

"Um… Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked.

"Well, this is my…" she paused briefly. "My friend Inuyasha." She smiled. Inuyasha put her down on her feet and she let go of his neck that she had been holding. He smiled at her.

"Well, we have to go now! Bye!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand into the gate. (The house they were in front of was Kagome's)

"Bye Kagome! Nice to meet you Inuyasha!" Hojo said merrily as he walked off. Inuyasha sighed.

"Who was that?" he asked when they got into Inuyasha's barn.

"Oh, him? That's my friend Hojo," Kagome said. "Why?"

"Uh… well, he just seemed… weird," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. 'Oh, he's jealous…' She smirked to herself.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A/N: Whew! I got this chappy done! (well, duh, you just read it, unless for some reason you read this bottom note first) I'll try to get the next chappy out soon. Spring break is next week, so I'll try to get it out before then! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please… review! Love ya! Ja ne!


	4. In the Barn

Disclaimer: Don't ya just love those real witty disclaimers? Well, this isn't one of them. I don't own Inuyasha.

Well, here's chapter 4! I'm SO sorry it took so long… I put some fluff in here! Have fun! Please R&R!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Slavery**_

Chapter 4: In the barn

**Last Time**

"_Who was that?" he asked when they got into Inuyasha's barn._

"_Oh, him? That's my friend Hojo," Kagome said. "Why?"_

"_Uh… well, he just seemed… weird," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. 'Oh, he's jealous…' She smirked to herself._

**This Time**

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. Then he remembered what had just happened. "Gods Kagome! Why did you go get yourself into that?"

"Sorry! It's not my fault!" Kagome said exaggerating 'sorry'.

Inuyasha sighed. "You could've got seriously hurt or killed!" he snorted.

"Why would you care?" she snapped.

"Well…uh…" he tried to think of an excuse. "You said it yourself! We're friends," he smirked.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for saving me," she looked away.

Inuyasha smiled. "No problem, now don't ever do that again." he said playfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to smile. Inuyasha laughed. 'He's so cute, and handsome, and… whoa! Stop thinking like that Kagome!' she thought.

Inuyasha's laughter died down. He looked at Kagome. She was blushing. 'Wow, she's beautiful… Huh? Did I just think that? About my master's daughter? I could seriously get into trouble,' he thought. He looked away, trying not to blush. Kagome saw this. It just made her blush even more. Silence.

"Um…" Inuyasha started, breaking the silence.

"Um…" Kagome copied him. They both suddenly found their feet very interesting.

"Uh…Kagome?" Inuyasha started again, looking at Kagome. 'I have to tell her…' he thought.

"Yes?"

"Well… when that guy acted like he was going to hurt you…" 'I got scared'

"What about it?" she asked. She was now looking deep into those golden orbs of his. She felt like she was going to melt.

"Ikindagotscared" Inuyasha said so fast and in one breath. It took Kagome a few seconds to get it while Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"R…really?" she finally asked. He nodded. 'I'm seriously dead…' he thought sadly, thinking about how Kagome probably hated him now.

"Thanks for caring, Inuyasha," she smiled very brightly up at him. He looked at her. She looked… happy? But why? Did she…?

"Y…you mean, you're not mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not!" She replied. "Why would I be?" She was still smiling at him. There was something special in her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, I don't know…" he smiled. It was quiet. Kagome suddenly threw her arms around Inuyasha's middle and hugged him. She buried her face in his red haori. Inuyasha was shocked, but hugged her back.

'Why is she doing this?' he thought while his heart was racing. Kagome tilted her head so that she could see Inuyasha. He looked down at her. She leaned in, closer to him. He leaned down and their lips met. They closed their eyes.

After a minute or so, they broke apart and Inuyasha hugged her. He didn't know what to say. Kagome just listened to his rapid heart beat and smiled.

'My first kiss!' She thought happily. She sighed and Inuyasha took that as a good sign. They stood there for a while, completely unaware that a figure watched from the window.

Anger boiled up inside him. 'How could she kiss him! He's a slave! I will make her pay. This is not supposed to happen!' his thoughts ran around in his head, trying to figure out a solution. 'I will see to it that she will never be happy again!' With that, the figure turned and left, going completely unnoticed.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry it's so short! Don't hurt me! 'dodges random flying objects' Ehem… ok… bye!

Why are you still here? Go!

Um… ok really, time to review! Thanks!

Seriously… Bye!

:Sigh: ok, I'm leaving, but you can stay if you really want to…

Ok, if you really want to stay, let's talk! Kikyo haunts me & my friend. It's scary. She usually just haunts the computer, like my friend went away for a little while & she haunts me! Ok, I'm hungry, bye. P.S. - Please review!


	5. Tulips

I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! It's been almost a year! Don't kill me! My life is kind of crazy. Oh well! On with the chapter you've been waiting for!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha even after _all_ these months…

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Slavery**_

Chapter 5: Tulips

**Last Time**

_Anger boiled up inside him. 'How could she kiss him! He's a slave! I will make her pay. This is not supposed to happen!' his thoughts ran around in his head, trying to figure out a solution. 'I will see to it that she will never be happy again!' With that, the figure turned and left, going completely unnoticed. _

Inuyasha was doing his morning chores, you could say. Kagome was bored, inside her house eating. She recalled her kiss from the day before. Nothing much had happened afterward. When she thought more about it a slight blush spread across her face. Her father looked at her and saw it when he looked up from the morning paper. Kagome looked back at him and tried to hide her blush.

Everything seemed to have gone by fast. She... she loved Inuyasha. But, she had gotten a very strange feeling for a while… like someone was watching, waiting. Her thoughts raced around in her mind.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Kagome's father asked with a concerned face on.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking, that's all," she replied with a smile. Her father smiled back and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh, Kagome?" Kagome's father asked recalling something.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked.

"Would you call Inuyasha in here?"

'Oh no!' Kagome's thoughts were racing again. 'Does he know? What will he do?'

"Su… sure." Kagome stood up and walked outside, worried. "Inuyasha?" No answer. "Inuyasha!" Still, no answer. "Inuyashaaaaaa!" 'Oh my gosh, what if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? He may have been kidnapped! What do I do?'

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he popped up beside her, which made Kagome fall backwards in shock. Inuyasha caught her in an instant. "Kagome? What the…"

"DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

"WELL, SOOOOOORRY!" Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome just sighed. "So… what is it?"

"Daddy wants to see you…" Kagome said looking a bit worried. Inuyasha didn't like the look on her face.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Inuyasha swallowed hard and stood up straight. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house where Kagome's dad was still sitting at the table reading.

"Did you want to see me, Mr. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied, setting his newspaper down on the table and stood up. He walked over to the counter and picked up his wallet. He pulled out some money and a note and walked over to Inuyasha. "Here, take this and go down to the store and buy a pack of beers, won't you?" he asked with a smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, relieved. Kagome read the note out loud to Inuyasha which was to the manager of the convenience store to allow Inuyasha to buy his beer on his behalf.

"Of course, be back later," he said as he walked out the door. Something was bugging Kagome, though. She just shook it off.

"Daddy?" Kagome looked to her father.

"Yes, dear?" he replied.

"Can I go for a walk?"

"Sure, be careful and be back soon."

"I will!" Kagome picked up a bottle of water and walked out the door and down her favorite trail in the nearby forest.

She was humming to herself and enjoying the nice outdoors as she walked down the trail. She was walking for a while when something caught her eye. Kagome turned and saw a little path that turned off the trail and looked like someone was trying to hide it. She walked over to it and moved some bushes out of the way and walked through. She looked up to see the most beautiful field of tulips. There were pink, white, red, and yellow tulips.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed to no one. She walked to the tulips and picked out two of each color. "How should I keep them together?" she thought out loud. She then took her ponytail out and wrapped the band which was holding her ponytail in place around the flowers. "There, that will do for now."

Kagome left the tulip path and fixed the entrance so it wasn't easy to see as best she could. She then started to walk back toward her home. Then, she heard a rustle in the bushes to her right. She turned, startled.

"Who's there?" she asked calmly. No reply. 'It was probably a small animal or something.' She continued to walk towards her home, but was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth and she dropped her flowers and tried to fight back. The person who had grabbed her pushed her into nearby grass and tied her hands around her back quickly. The person then picked her up and ran off into the forest.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inuyasha walked into the convenience store and walked to the counter.

"Um, I need to see 'the manager,'" he said uneasily.

"I am the manager," the young black-haired man with a tiny ponytail in the back replied.

"My master told me to give this to you and pick up a pack of beer," Inuyasha said as he handed the man his note. He took it and read it.

"Of course," the man picked up a pack of beer from under the counter. Inuyasha paid for it and walked back to the house. He walked inside and gave the change and beer to Mr. Higurashi.

"Thank you very much, Inuyasha," he said with a smile. "By the way, did you happen to see Kagome outside?"

"Actually, no I didn't," Inuyasha replied.

"Hm, strange. She went for a walk down her favorite trail down in the forest. Do you think you could fetch her?"

Inuyasha tried to ignore the 'fetch' part and nodded. He walked outside and down a ways until he picked up Kagome's scent. After walking a while down the trail he stopped. He smelt someone else's scent… mixed with Kagome's. Inuyasha ran down the trail until her saw a bundle of flowers laying on the ground and footprints in the ground which showed a struggle has happened. He picked up the flowers and saw Kagome hair band around them. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagooommeeee!" he yelled really loudly. He began sniffing until he found the way Kagome had been taken. He ran through the forest, following her scent. He ran until he came across a field. He looked straight ahead and saw two figures. He walked forward to see that one of the figures was Kagome who was tied at the wrists and ankles and had tape covering her mouth. The other was a tall man with long wavy black hair. It was obvious it was this tall man that had kidnapped Kagome.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha shouted at the man.

"I am Naraku and you are a lowly hanyou," the man replied with an evil laugh. Inuyasha growled and ran toward him but Naraku pulled Kagome in front of him causing Inuyasha to stop dead in his tracks.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A/N: W00tness! Done with this chapter! (Finally.) Yes, it's been a looooong time. Gomen nasai! Anyway, I'll just go now I hope everyone is like, "Yay! Meg isn't dead! She updated for us!" Leave me a review and I'll try to update more! Ja ne!

P.S. - This is what I wanted the tulip patch to look like (you have to fix it, sorry) http(colon)(slash,slash)1stclass(dot)mylargescale(dot)com(slash)RGSW(slash)Tulip(percent sign)2010sm(dot)JPG


End file.
